


But this is our moment, it's our chance to shine.

by jerk3max



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cosmetology School AU, Fluff, Hairstylist and Makeup Artist AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link meets Rhett in cosmetology school. (based on GMM #947)</p>
            </blockquote>





	But this is our moment, it's our chance to shine.

**Author's Note:**

> yay season 10!!  
> i wrote this literally in one three-hour sitting, please excuse mistakes!!  
> title is from Dreams & Realities by Area 11 (listen to this song the lyrics are rhink trash)

Link had wanted to be a hairstylist since middleschool.

He’d enrolled into a cosmetology school the first chance he got, and though completely terrified, packed his belongings and started his five day drive to California. He kept his music on loud to drown out his anxiety and pleaded with the big guy in heaven that his new roommate would be bearable, if not decent.

The walk from his car to the information tables, chewing his nails as he waits in line and giving the senior student at the desk a nervous smile once he reaches the front.

“Charles Neal? Um, Link?” He says, watching the woman flick through folders. Link internally panics that he’s not on the list until she pulls out his information packet and passes it to him.

“Class schedule, map, list of books, and sign ups for extra curricular activities,” She says, letting Link check everything is in there, “And here are your keys, you’re in building block C. Your roommate has pretty much all the same classes as you.”

Link nods a little and thanks her quietly, tucking the folder under his arm and taking his keys. He wanders back to his car and checks the map over, pulling up to his dorm block and feeling a whole new wave of anxiety. He tugs his suitcase from his trunk and checks the number on his keys, blood roaring in his ears as the number on the doors slowly go up. 

He reaches his dorm, six-one-two, and takes a deep breath. He pushes the door open and blushes at the tall man already in the room, bent over his luggage and unpacking to Lionel Richie. 

The man straightens up and grins at Link, happily walking over and sticking his hand out for him to shake. He man has thick black eyeliner on ending in a small point a few centimetres from his lash line. Link thinks his chinstrap beard is dorky and sweet, and gladly takes his hand and shakes it.

“Rhett McLaughlin, cosmetology major,” He says, Link smiling and nodding.

“Link Neal, cosmetology major!” Link says, Rhett beaming and stepping back to let Link into the room. Link’s a little taken aback by the man’s height and bright smile, feeling his stomach fill with butterflies the longer he looks at him. 

Rhett talks to him about campus activity as he arranges his things, Link neatly placing his folded clothes in his closet. He tries to calm his anxieties by organising his things to a tee, colour coding his shirts and women’s skinny jeans until he’s satisfied. 

He sits and stares into the closet space and hears Rhett go to their kitchenette, boiling their crappy kettle and tip instant coffee into his mug. Link near jumps out of his skin as Rhett gently touches his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Rhett smiles, Link avoiding his gaze and nodding a little.

“Just nerves, my mom’s back in North Carolina,” Link says, eventually standing and straightening himself out, “It’s just setting in how far away I am.”

Rhett nods and offers him a warm smile, “Yeah, I understand. I’m just about to go grocery shopping, you want me to get you anything?”

Link scratches the back of his head a little, “I couldn’t ask you to do that, I’ll come with.”

Rhett grins again, and gulps at his coffee, “Alright, cool! Also, which bunk do you want? I’m okay with either, I thought I’d wait for you to pick.”

Link smiles, embarrassed at the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest, “I’ll go top, if that’s okay?”

Rhett nods and flops down on bottom bunk, Link sitting on the ladder and smiling down at his new roommate. 

The first few weeks make Link a nervous wreck, the sudden increase workload making him curl up in his bunk and cry into his pillows. Rhett sits beside him through his anxiety attacks, at one point driving out to their local open-late store and buying him a tub of Ben & Jerry’s peanut butter cup icecream. 

Link starts studying with Rhett by his side, sitting stretched out on Rhett’s bunk and flicking through their overly expensive text books. Rhett makes them both coffees as their afternoon study session creeps into night, and Link barely lasts another hour before the caffeine buzz wears off and he falls asleep on Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett lays him down and tucks him in, shifting their junk off the bed and sleeping on their couch for the night. 

The week before Christmas break, Link’s car breaks down. He kicks off his front hubcap in a fit of rage and startles Rhett as he bursts into their dorm. Link breaks down into tears, Rhett rushing to his side and sitting them down on his bunk. It takes three attempts, but Link finally sobs out that he can’t spend Christmas with his mom, and Rhett hugs him close and offers to drive them both there. 

When the break arrives, Rhett stands by his word and takes the five day drive to Buies Creek with Link. Rhett waves Link off every time Link thanks him, and says he’s sure Link would do the same for him. 

The trip is nice, if not busy, and Link flushes bright red as one of their pre-booked hotels gives them one king-size bed instead of two single. Link babbles that he should call down to change it when Rhett shrugs and says its no big deal, kicking off his lace up platform heels and cheekily patting the bed beside him. 

That night, Link falls asleep first, and Rhett grins when he feels Link curl up to his side. 

Link’s mom welcomes them both in open arms, and Rhett gets their stuff from the trunk as Link tells her all about school. 

The three of them talk all day. Link talks on about classes and teachers and studying, and Rhett can’t help but notice the look Link’s mom gives the both of them. It reaches eleven o’clock and she sends them to bed with hot cocoa, and Link is only embarrassed for a second before Rhett says it’s amazing and thanks her for the drink.

They end up sharing a bed again, Link attempting to keep his distance before Rhett tucks Link’s fringe behind his ear and quietly asks to kiss him. Link shyly nods and kisses him softly. Rhett’s newly grown beard tickles a little and Link feels his heart explode with joy as Rhett cups his face and kisses him again. 

They go back to school holding hands around campus, and Link starts cutting Rhett’s hair himself. Rhett enjoys pampering Link with pedicures while he reads in bed, and after their third all-nighter in a row they decide to skip the books and dance in their kitchenette at three am. 

They make their blood oath one night, attempting to sober up from a frat party, promising eachother that after graduating they’d open a salon together. Link feels faint at the sight of his own blood but shakes Rhett’s hand regardless, and Rhett lifts Link’s hand to his mouth and kisses his fingers. 

Two years, two advanced classes each, and one thousand six hundred hours of training later, they graduate, Link majoring in hair design and Rhett leaving with a degree in makeup artistry. Rhett proposes on stage as they get their diplomas, and their class cheers as Link says yes.


End file.
